


Make up make out

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: Tsubasa comes back home tired but Honoka has different plans for her. Not quite NSFW but rated M for (lots of) sMooching. TsubaHono.





	

Tsubasa unceremoniously yawned as she closed the door behind her. She had just finished a weeklong tour with Erena and Anju and hadn’t slept well in any of those days. Right now she wanted to do nothing but to lie down in bed and relax. Kicking off her shoes carelessly to the side, the brunette dismissed the lack of a ginger ball of hyper activeness greeting her home and headed directly upstairs to the bedroom. Once in her quarters, Tsubasa discarded her clothes into the laundry bin and put on her bread patterned set of pajamas and headed for bed. There was no better feeling than the one of sinking your head into your favorite pillow and how the mattress was neither too hard or too soft, just perfect. Tsubasa smiled and slowly closed her eyes as she let out a long and pleased sigh. There were few things better than coming back to your resting sanctuary after a long week of hard work. Exhaustion quickly began to take over as the tired idol got more comfortable by the moment.

The short moment of sleep was cut off however when she felt another presence literally jump to the bed and straddle her. Tsubasa could feel the radiance and energy overflowing from her girlfriend.

“Hmm… Honoka…?” The brunette mumbled, doing her best to open her eyes; the exhaustion made her eyelids feel like they each weighted a ton. The ginger on top of her beamed and leaned down, peppering kisses all over Tsubasa’s face and earning soft giggles from her.

“I missed you so much” Honoka spoke quietly despite being so thrilled of having her lover back.

“Hmm… I missed you too” Tsubasa replied and kissed the ginger back once she left a pair of lips on hers. The kiss was long and oh so sweet and once they parted the brunette finally felt motivated to open her eyes.

Sitting on top of her was Honoka, dressed in matching bread patterned pajamas and sporting a bright and wide smile and a faint blush on her cheeks. Her orange hair was damp and down unlike her usual side tail.

“Did you just come out of the shower?” Tsubasa asked and reached out for her. Honoka leaned down to cover the brunette’s face with more kisses and Tsubasa confirmed her suspicions as she stroked the back of the ginger’s head. “You’re going to get sick if you sleep like this”

“I missed you so much” Tsubasa’s comment seemed unnoticed as Honoka didn’t even pause to speak, instead talking between kisses. After another reciprocated kiss in the lips the ginger finally stopped her assault. “I complained so much that I think Nico-chan blocked me”

Tsubasa couldn’t hold back her laugh and wrapped her arms around Honoka’s neck “And just how many messages did you send her?”

“Uuuh… like maybe 10 to 15?” Honoka answered nervously and looked away. Tsubasa raised n eyebrow “… per day?“

The brunette managed to hold back her laugh this time and pecked Honoka on the lips "You’re like a-”

“A puppy. Yeah, I know. Heard it before” Honoka rolled her eyes, “but I can’t help that I miss you that much”

“Well, I’m here now and for the time being I’m all yours” Tsubasa whispered and gently rubbed Honoka’s cheek. The ginger rested her head on the other’s palm, taking delight on her touch and smiling before turning a bit to kiss her hand.

“Hey…” Honoka spoke through Tsubasa’s fingers “I… _really_ missed” she whispered and took hold of her hand.

“I missed you too, a ton” Tsubasa reassured her and hoped that Honoka was being overly sweet and not what the back of her mind was suspecting.

“Let’s _fuck_ ”

God, Tsubasa hated being right sometimes.

“Honoka… babe, please” Tsubasa stroked her cheek again “You know I love you and that I also would love to do you but I’m really tired” Honoka frowned but she was too tired to be affected by the Kousaka™ puppy eyes “Like, _really_ tired”

“Aw, c’moooon” Honoka took the hand that was on her cheek and intertwined fingers with it “You don’t even need to do anything! I’ll do you instead. Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?”

Tsubasa sighed. That only meant that she’d just feel even more tired tomorrow morning. She shook her head and Honoka audibly whimpered and if pouting made a sound too she would’ve probably done it as well. She slumped and Tsubasa heard a tiny “fine” coming out of Honoka. The brunette couldn’t help but to feel a bit sad, it was like looking at a sad dog who had just gotten scolded. She let go of Honoka’s hand and instead reached out for, signaling with her hands to lean down and breathed out a “c’mere”. Honoka nodded and got closer to her girlfriend and she felt arms wrapping around her sides, pulling her even closer until lips were met again. The two girls shared a couple of quick and chaste kisses before the brunette playfully took Honoka’s lower lip in her teeth. Then the upper lip in the next kiss. Honoka found herself offering them to Tsubasa instead of actually kissing her now: her girlfriend was so good at this, it almost felt unfair that such a blessing could only be enjoyed by her. It almost felt unfair; she wouldn’t allow anyone else to kiss (or be kissed by) Tsubasa Kira.

Tsubasa took one of Honoka’s lips again and sucked on it before leaning back and separated mouths. The ginger looked down at her with slight disappointment that their make out session had been paused but once she saw the sweet smile Tsubasa gave her she couldn’t help but to smile as well. Thankfully that smile also meant that stop of the make out train was only temporary and it quickly departed to its next station when Honoka leaned down more, kissing her lover once more. The ginger kept her mouth open more often, letting in the other’s tongue to look for hers. Shivers went down Honoka’s spine when she felt Tsubasa’s hands slide under her pajama top and slowly caress her sides. The way she barely touched her with just her fingertips instead of her whole hand made her feel goose bumps all over her. Tsubasa’s hands moved up and down her sides before one of them transitioned to her back. Honoka was being spoiled by her favorite person in the world after being alone for an entire week and she felt like she could melt at any moment. Her body began to tremble out of sheer happiness and pleasure. Making out with Tsubasa and having her being caressed at the same time was almost too much.

And then Tsubasa sucked on her tongue.

When she felt her tongue being pulled into the other’s mouth, Honoka whimpered and started panting. Her legs shifted and messed up the blankets underneath them. Her arms trembled but remained strong, otherwise she’d completely fall down on top of Tsubasa and probably put an end (albeit a brief one) to their make out session. Honoka’s mind shifted to overdrive as it tried to process all over her girlfriend’s pampering. She tried to call for Tsubasa’s name, to ask for a break and have a breather, but the only sound that managed to come out of her mouth other than her moans and whimpers was an intelligible attempt of saying her girlfriend’s name; Tsubasa was keeping her tongue too occupied to string any sort of word together.

Tsubasa looked at Honoka’s barely open and fluttering eyes and felt pleased about herself. She finally stopped, keeping her arms just around Honoka to hold her close and rested her head on the pillow behind her and inspected the ginger: Honoka was left with her head resting on Tsubasa’s chest, panting heavily and entirely out of energy. There was something so fulfilling about being the only one who’d get to see Honoka like this. The ginger wriggled until her head rested on the crook of Tsubasa’s neck. The brunette smiled and cuddled her girlfriend and started to lovingly caress her back. Tsubasa let out a satisfied sigh and kissed Honoka in her head.

"Did that satisfy you enough until tomorrow?” Tsubasa asked as she kept rubbing the other’s back.

“Y-yeah, maybe” Honoka blushed but still beamed her girlfriend a bright smile before kissing her in the lips one last time before Tsubasa finally got to close her eyes and drift away into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut but also write at least a make out scene in my life so it turned out to be a make out session instead. Whoops (?). I have several prompts and too many follow up chapters on other works that I should be working on but instead I wrote this up in a single night. Whoops. Also big shoutouts to all who took part in the babe TsubaHono discussion. Anyways, send some prompts via PM or at my tumblr blog http://dekinswritings.tumblr.com


End file.
